


all the good girls go to hell

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Broken Heroes [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila gets murdered, Mentions of child neglect, Multi, Murder, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, almost there, dark au, mentioned league of assassins, mentions of child abuse, to the maribat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Alya and Kagami break.
Relationships: Alya/nino/Chloe, Hinted Luka/Kagami
Series: Broken Heroes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551556
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	all the good girls go to hell

_Alya had a normal childhood. Sure it was a bit effed up from time to time- Nora had anger issues and her boxing was only discovered later in life- but it was normal. Busy parents, babysitting your little siblings when you were only nine and your sister was off somewhere and-_

_Okay so maybe it wasn’t so normal._

_Alya… didn’t have much to complain about though. She was fine right? Everything was okay._

_It was fine._

“Sugar, you’re amazing,” said the grubby handed man as he grabbed at Alya. She giggled and managed to escape his grasp. Alya was a blue-haired girl with a skimpy outfit showing everything off.

“Naughty Mister! I’m on shift.” She pouted at him and he laughed. Inside she laughed at the reminder she’d bugged him with a tracker when he’d grabbed at her.

_Heroes and saving the day and journalism. It’s all she wanted. Alya dreamed of one day being like Lois Lane or Clark Kent and reporting on her own heroes. She dreamed of being famed for her words. Having Ladybug appear? Cemented that. Having a best friend, a boyfriend… it all cemented it._

_Then Lila showed up. At first, she’d paid into it. It sounded awesome. But slowly Alya started seeing the cracks, the truths. She felt awful and begged on bended knee to Marinette who’d accepted. It would go back to the way things were._

_Or well she thought._

“You’re my best friend,” a woman sobbed onto Alya’s shoulder. Alya soothes her, paying her back as the woman cried. Alya was brunette that day, with green eyes and frumpy clothing. “I’m so stupid!”

“Aw honey, ya ain’t stupid. He’s the stupid one.” She soothed, grabbing the woman’s phone and tossing it away, snapping a small hacking bug on it for Max. “C’mon don’t let him talk to ya anymore, alright?”

_Lila was… something. To this day Alya doesn’t know what. But she was a rat. She knew how to play the game and her lies for some reason just… worked. Even when they were ridiculous._

_People believed them. People looked at Alya and her friends and beloved rumours. Alya’s parents stopped wanting her to watch her sisters. Bad influence. Nora eyed her sometimes but never said if she believed the rumours._

_Her baby sisters… they did. And they hated her._

“I’m sorry,” sobbed the man. “I’m so sorry baby…”

“No, you’re not!” Alya shouted, bottle blonde with blue eyes and a fake chest. “You’re nothing but a liar and a cheat!” In Alya’s pocket was a USB full of files on the gun trafficking the man was doing. She was done with him. 

_She hadn’t been sure when she started her relationship with Chloe. Her and Nino had kind of talked about a third occasionally but that was casual. Chloe just made her so mad she just did it. Luckily Nino liked it._

_And it was wonderful. Her parents did not approve and it just added to the rumours but Nora actually pulled her aside to say sorry. For like everything. Including the effed up bits of their childhood._

_She felt like she could breathe. Maybe._

_Then Chat was stabbed and he was Adrien and Ladybug was Mairnette and things went to hell._

“Sup Nora,” Alya said into the phone, a redhead with grey eyes that day. She smirked and winked at a handsome man across the room, a man with his fingers in various drug rings.

“Not much. The brats are doing good after mom and dad lost custody.” Nora replied. Alya smiles softly. 

“That’s good. I’m happy you’re all doing better.”

“You doing alright?”

“Oh just doing my job, I’m keeping safe. Promise.”

_They beat Hawkmoth and instead of their happy ending they were hurt. Instead of their happiness, they got fucking Lila muscling in on their glory, their earned achievement._

_And then she pushed. And she nearly killed Marinette._

_They all just… snapped._

_Alya wished she was the one to kill her._

“Sup baby,” she kissed Nino as he approached her, confusing the pathetic sob in front of her with a ring in his hand. “Got the info on the drug ring?”

“I did. Got the info on their finances?” Nino asked and the dumbass stared in horror. Alya grinned, her hair going from pink to her normal shade, her glasses reappearing.

“Baby you know me.”

-0-

_Kagami had a shit childhood. She had to be the best. Everything has to be perfect, she had to be perfect. Or she’d end up like her siblings. She had a lot but no one knew. Her mother gave them away. The League of Assassins likes them. The Council of Spiders did too._

_Kagami wondered how many siblings she had._

_She was a tool, her mother’s next reach into the world. Her mother’s hopes and dreams._

Kagami sliced through the man’s throat, hot sticky blood covering her. She sighed. The man hadn’t bothered being a challenge. He’d basically given up as soon as she started.

How disappointing. 

“Mother would be upset.” She said casually to no one before she left the scene. 

_When she moved to Paris she’d been scared. Would mother give her to the League now? Would she be safe? But instead, she met Adrien. Adrien who smiled and laughed and who mother wanted her to marry._

_Mother got what mother wanted even if Kagami wasn’t sure about romance._

_Kagami found friends though. Adrien was a great friend and he led her to more friends. It was… awesome._

_Then Lila happened._

Kagami dove under a sword strike and threw wind at the man, blowing him back hard enough to slam into the wall with a sickening crack. But Marinette wanted his head so she’d bring it. She walked right up the man, lifting the sword and bringing it down with a thud.

“Messy,” She grumbled, staring at the blood. “Though somewhat fun. Perhaps I’ll pick up your sister tonight. She seems fun.” Kagami told the corpse before she took the head and walked away.

_Lila didn’t really touch her so much. Her mother knew they were lies but…_

_People hated her friends. She didn’t like that. She didn’t like the looks and the sneers and the snarls. She didn’t like how they glared. She wanted it to stop._

_It got worse when Kagami’s things were destroyed- when she was glared at and sneered at. Her mother did not approve. Luckily she couldn’t vanish. Not yet. Not when Adrien was her friend and he would see if she vanished._

_She was safe. For a while._

Kagami glared at the body in front of her, feeling heavily annoyed. 

“What’s wrong Dragon?” Asked Marinette as she came into the room, dressed in a nice black suit. “Oh. Well, who is this?”

“An annoyance Horse will have to track,” Kagami growled. “He scared off my partner for the night.” She glared even more at the body. Marinette sighed.

“Sorry. I’d offer but neither of us like the bottom.” Kagami sighed.

“Correct. Hmm… is Snake up?”

“He is. Have fun.”

_It all went to hell when Gabriel showed he was Hawkmoth and ran his own son through. They saved him. They all died they saved him and they were bonded ever closer to him in a form of harmony._

_And Kagami was in danger again._

_She got lucky that Adrien still dragged her into the spotlight, that he kept eyes on her. That he needed someone to be his voice._

_But Lila was trying to change that._

Kagami drove her sword into the gut of the ninja in front of her, a snarl on her face.

“Tell Ra’s I Said go fuck himself.” She announced to the shadows, knowing others waited. “I won’t go to him. My mother had no right to sell me and I will cut anyone down who tries. I did it to her too.” Her mother lying on the floor after Kagami had cut her down, after learning she’d been sold, filled her mind and she bared her teeth. 

She would not be part of the League when she had her own team already.

_Lila nearly killed Marinette. Nearly killed Ladybug. And no one gave a damn. Not even Marinette’s parents. It made her blood boil and her lungs fill with fire and smoke._

_Was it any wonder they snapped?_

_She was just happy Lila died at her hands._

“Please!” Lila screamed as Kagami drove her sword down, separating her leg from her body. Kagami had already claimed her arms, her blade hot and preventing blood loss from killing her. “Please stop.”

“No.” Kagami grinned, vicious and deadly. 

She wouldn’t stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun.


End file.
